Teenage Drama
by V-Dawg
Summary: A Humanized Story and revamp of Teenage Problems. Join the Paw Patrol and OC's as they go through drama during their teenage years. Whether it be a broken friendship or lost in family, it has it all. Just Pm or review me your ideas.
1. Character Info

**Teenage Drama**

 **Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the revamped version of Teenage Problems, Teenage Drama. I know the name needs a bit of work, but we'll find a good name. This chapter is just going to give you all an idea on the characters. The story will start next chapter, which will come out later maybe this or next week. I know I promised you all a story filled with writing, but I feel like I need to give you all an idea on the characters and what you can expect from them. For those who are curious, Ryder will be the school principal.**

 **Chase**

Born: October 29th, 2001 (16) San Diego, USA

Gender: Male

Height: 5'9" or 1.74 meters.

Race: Brazilian (White)

Skin Colour: Olive

Sexuality: Straight

Future Job: Police/Spy

Childhood: Born in San Diego, Chase moved with his parents to New York when he was four. His mom is a cook, while his father is a police officer, both that are immigrants of Brazil. He also has a younger set of twins. Throughout his childhood, he's gone on police duty with his father, gaining an interest in his job. As a result, he considers his father his greatest influence. Tragically, Chase would witness his father pass on the job, leaving him devastated. Despite this setback, Chase has set a life for himself for the future, knowing exactly what he wants to do. In school, he is a top student, earning A's on finals and is usually the one to break up an argument, specifically with Marshall, whom is his best friend. He is also on the track team, as he is most notable for his impressive results in cardio and flexibility tests. He has a crush on Skye. Chase's serious, yet caring personality comes from his father, which makes him more mature than the others.

 **Marshall**

Born: May 4th, 2001 (16) Kingston, Jamaica

Gender: Male

Height: 6'2" or 1.85 meters.

Race: Jamaican (Black)

Skin Colour: Dark Brown

Sexuality: Straight

Future Job: Doctor

Childhood: Marshall has a past filled with struggles, losses and violence. Born in a violent neighbourhood in Kingston, Jamaica, an only child, he and his mom escaped to New York after his father was murdered outside their house. The violence wouldn't end there as a robber would later shoot both Marshall and his mom, killing the latter, while leaving Marshall with permanent damage to his legs. To this day, Marshall still lives in a violent neighbourhood, where gang related violence and murders are still rampant. Because of the lack of role models and environment he lives in, Marshall often finds himself caught up on the streets. In school, he usually finds himself in detention due to multiple altercations with both students and teachers. Despite all his struggles, Marshall always makes sure both he and his friends are smiling. He has hope for himself and thinks his friendship with Chase is a way of escaping his past and bad habits. He has a crush on Everest.

 **Rocky**

Born: February 11th, 2001 (16) Detroit, USA

Gender: Male

Height: 5'5" or 1.65 meters.

Race: Biracial

Skin Colour: Tan

Sexuality: Gay

Future Job: Mechanic

Childhood: Born in Detroit, Rocky and his parents were one of the many who fled Detroit due to lack of opportunities. Rocky discovered his sexuality when he was 12, and revealed to his parents he was gay. To his dismay however, they have since shunned him and now, Rocky lives on his own with a roommate in an apartment. On top of that, this has somehow spread around the school, which has resulted in some ruthless acts of bullying towards Rocky. Many would target homophobic slurs directed mainly to Rocky. Despite the verbal torture he goes through, Rocky is one of the smartest and most gentile students in the school. Although many find him strange due to his sexuality, he has surrounded himself in friends who doesn't judge him for whom he loves. Unfortunately, all the bullying has recently caught up to him, as he suffers from Bipolar Disorder. He supports same sex marriage. He has a crush on Zuma.

 **Zuma**

Born: September 23rd, 2001 (16) Houston, USA

Gender: Male

Height: 5'7" or 1.7 meters.

Race: Mulatto

Skin Colour: Moderate Brown

Sexuality: Bisexual

Future Job: Lifeguard

Childhood: Zuma is a magnet for girls. He's the typical cool kid who gets along with most of the popular kids. Despite the tough façade, Zuma is one of the more humble students out there. He is shown to care for others, notably Rocky when he is bullied, or Marshall when he needs a role model. He was one of the first to know of Rocky's sexuality and supported him in coming out to his parents. He was also the second, after Chase, to know about Marshall's difficult past. Despite all his fame in school, he has made his fair share of enemies, one notably being Skye, whom he had a previous relation with. Many are often jealous of Zuma because he comes from a rich family. He himself discovered he was bisexual when he turned 14. Despite this and his enemies, Zuma enjoys a happy enjoyable life. He is a skilled swimmer, and plans to be a lifeguard, and maybe even a marine biologist.

 **Skye**

Born: September 29th, 2001 (16) Canberra, Australia

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3" or 1.60 meters

Race: European (White)

Skin Colour: Pale white

Sexuality: Straight

Future Job: Air Pilot

Childhood: Born in Australia, Skye moved to the United States with her parents when she was two. She is known for her athletic abilities, most notably her backflips, which has allowed her to become apart of the girl's volleyball team, and the cheerleading squad. As mentioned earlier, she has a bitter feud with Zuma after a relationship which resulted in a break up. At home, it is a different story as Skye and her mother are victim to her father's abusive nature. Because of the abuse she endures, she tends to stay away from home as late as possible. Skye is also shown to be relatively spoiled, usually flirting with guys to get what she wants, much to Chase's dismay and jealousy. Despite her relatively hostile nature to others and Zuma, she cares deeply for her friends, especially Everest. Skye suffers from epilepsy, after being found unconscious by her mother when she was only four. Additionally, Skye is also a vegan.

 **Rubble**

Born: December 30th, 2001 (16) New York City, United States

Gender: Male

Height: 5'1" or 1.54 meters.

Race: Asian

Skin Colour: Fair White

Sexuality: Straight

Current Job: Construction Worker

Childhood: While Rubble was born in New York City, he actually grew up in Orlando, before returning for high school. Rubble is often known as "Little Mac," because of his short stature and muscular built. He is a member of the boys wrestling team, and performs well in weight lifting. Rubble, just like Zuma also comes from a rich family. He prefers playing video games rather than his school work which has caused him to fall in grades. His addiction to multiple superheroes only further adds up to his addiction to the screen. Rubble is the most energetic of the bunch and is often put into bad situations, whether it'd be he didn't finish his work, or bumps into a fellow rival wrestler. Rubble is best know for his childish attitudes, and is also afraid of spiders.

 **Everest**

Born: December 25th, 2001 (16) Atlanta, USA

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6" or 1.68 meters

Race: Nepali

Skin Colour: Light Brown

Sexuality: Straight

Future Job: Unknown

Childhood: Born in Atlanta, Everest has been living in New York for only three months, and is still adjusting to her new life. Everest has an older brother, who's been involved with a dangerous gang which she has been involved with. Due to the this, Everest has gained the characteristics of a husky/wolf. Everest moved to New York with her parents after her brother's actions caught up with them. In school, Everest isn't sure about her future career. She is talented in many winter sports, including hockey and skating. While she is talented in multiple activities, her quiet traits to others, aside from her friends, limits her, as she tends to stay in her comfort zone. Everest tries to keep most of her personal life private, as she fears many will bully her for what she has gone through. Everest has a strong crush on Marshall, due to both of their violent pasts.

 **Kaiser**

Born: March 17th, 2002 (16) Laredo, Texas, USA

Gender: Male

Height: 5'8" or 1.72 meters.

Race: Unknown

Skin Colour: Light Tan

Sexuality: Straight

Future Job: Security Agent

Childhood: Kaiser is a boy with a sad past, he was the son of two experienced rescuers, his mother was named Safiro, and his father Rescuer, when he was small, at age five, both were kidnapped in order to be used by A band of criminals, his mother was killed protecting his son, and his father disappeared without a trace, he was taken care of by his adopted brother, Albert, but he died of a disease when fulfilling Kaiser the 10 years of age. Even with this tragic past, he wants to be a rescuer in the future, to help whoever needs it, and whenever they need it, he loves being with his friends, and always will show them a smile no matter what else, although he can hide His feelings, only three of his friends are aware of it, Silver Fang, Rocky and Chase. Another detail about him is that he can be very observant, and see things that others do not see easily, and if he sees a danger, he can create traps out of nothing, but he gets in danger for protecting his friends, making fun of and doing Who chased him, which is why he has been scolded on more than one occasion by Silver, Chase and Rocky. He currently lives with his adopted older sister, Eliz, who is a university professor. He has a crush on her friend from school, Melody.

 **Silver Fang**

Born: March 3rd, 2002 (16) Kansas, USA

Gender: Male

Height: 5'8" or 1.72 meters.

Race: Unknown

Skin Colour: Fair White

Sexuality: Straight

Future Job: Security Agent

Childhood: Silver (As his friends call him) He is the son of a high businessman named Gloom, who keeps his appearances, because in reality he has connections in the underworld, when Silver was six years old, his mother, Silver Heart, separated from Her husband, and took her with her younger son, Silver, whom she raised alone. Her mother died when he was only 10 years old, but he was under the tutelage of his adopted older brother, Dylan, who has a Dating relationship with Eliz, a university teacher, Dylan is a security agent. Silver is a happy but very serious boy, he can have cold blood in any situation, and tries to be reasonable in the face of almost any situation, his best friend is Kaiser, with whom he has grown up since he was ten years old. Silver enjoys being with all his friends, and does not hesitate to help them all, he tries to be the voice of reason. Of all his friends, only Kaiser and Chase know the story of his father, but without proof, Chase can not ask his father for help. Silver has an older sister named Half Moon, who lives with her father, she is arrogant and disparages her brother and Silver's friends. Silver wants his father to leave that life and change, he still hopes for it.

 **A.N / I know I promised you all a revamped story of Teenage Problems, however, just like the original story, I had a character info. This is just to give you all an idea of what type of teenagers all of them are. I do plan on adding other minor characters in the story. Finally, disclaimer. I do not own the Paw Patrol characters. Additionally, marcogalmich owns both Kaiser and Silver Fang, both whom were brought from the other story.**


	2. First Day

**Chapter 1**

 **A.N / My first paw patrol story since six months is a revamp of one of my old stories. I want to thanks everyone who has supported my return. Really means a lot to me. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter of Teenage Drama.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Paw Patrol. Marcogalmich owns both Kaiser and Silver Fang.**

 **Chase's POV**

My alarm clock started beeping as I groaned, and slammed my hand down on the machine, eventually getting it to shut up. For around half a minute, I wondered why I had set my alarm clock so early, until my mom came and told me to get up. Her name is Michelle.

"Chase, get up! School starts today." She yelled at me.

Immediately after she said School, I launched myself out of bed, and ran to my bathroom to clean up. It has been just under three months since I've seen my friends, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble…. Skye…. I don't know why I'm blushing. As I got out of the shower, I decided that I would call Marshall later on, because he tends to oversleep and as a result, is often late for class.

As I walked to school, I could already see what my school year was gonna look like. Zuma and Skye were arguing. Rocky was already in a class, ready to work, Everest was with other friends, I don't know how she found them, and Marshall wasn't here. So that just left me to sit in the cafeteria, with nothing to do.

Starting Grade 10 is honestly a bit intimidating in my opinion. Grade 9 itself was just hard adapting to the new environment. With Grade 10, the work is something your not familiar with. What snapped me outta my thoughts was the intimate argument between Skye and Zuma.

"I told you you shouldn't of uploaded that!" Yelled an angry Skye.

"What's the worst that's going to happen?!" Replied Zuma, obviously looking tame compared to the fuming girl.

"You really don't care about her? You don't know the power of social media!"

"Well, maybe it can benefit her!"

I didn't want to get involved with a fight between those two. As much as I wanted to be there for Skye in case Zuma does something stupid, but Zuma is well known throughout the school, and even if I were to pick a fight with Zuma, I'd have others approaching my tail. Therefore, I just left.

I figured I might as well go to class. There was nothing else I really had to do. I could've gone to the library, but it was closed, usually not opening on the first day. So when I approached my homeroom for the first semester, history. I was surprised, yet pleased to see Rocky sitting down. At least I have someone with me in this class.

"Hey Chase!" Rocky practically called towards me, as he waved his hands towards me.

I responded to him by sitting down next to him. The teacher of our class was a bald male with a black beard. He noticed our presence and gave us some sheets introducing us to our class, giving us the basics of class.

"So, how's the others?" Replied Rocky.

"The same, Zuma and Skye are arguing, Marshall's not even in school yet, Everest is somewhere, and Rubble's in the cafeteria, playing games,"

"Those sound like something all of them would do," Rocky replied, still looking rather sore.

"Are you ok?" I asked, rather confused.

"Yeah," Rocky answered rather uninterested

"You sure you don-"

"Chase, I said I'm fine! Can't you believe what I say?!"

I sat there, rather speechless, as Rocky put his head under his arms and into his desks.

"Rocky?" I asked softly.

No answer.

"We'll talk during class I guess."

Thirty minutes into the class, and so far it has gone smoothly. Aside from a far from alright Rocky, and an awkward late entrance from Marshall, whom I was glad to see was in my class, nothing bad happened. Marshall and I spent the majority of our time talking about what we did during the summer. Marshall explained how he had to take summer school to bump up his grade from English, while I focused on my interest on becoming a police officer. Marshall congratulated me on my progress to my dreams.

"Good job Chase, I really wish I could start going towards the medical field," Replied Marshall.

"That's alright man, you'll get there. Never stop trying,"

Marshall gave me a stare with hope in his eyes.

"Alright, Chase, I'll keep trying."

I gave him a pat on the back, I was proud of him. Marshall has gone through so much through his life, and seeing him stay strong is good.

My thoughts were immediately interrupted by two other students entering the classroom with a teacher next to them. Both were around the same height as each other, slightly shorter than me, one had fair white skin, while the other had a slight tan. The former looked menacing. He had a serious look, black hoodie, a tattoo on his face, and black hair stretching just below his eyes. The other looked more calmer with a more gentle look to him, with him also still in the summer look, with a T-shirt and shorts.

"Mr. Hailway, these two are in your class, they got lost."

"Okay, that's fine, are you two new?" Replied Mr. Hailway.

One of the buys replied with a nod, while the other looked like he didn't want to even be here.

"Well, there's two seats next to Chase and Marshall, go ahead and take a seat, we're just getting started." Replied Mr. Hailway.

As the two mysterious teenagers sat down next to me, I decided to engage in a conversation with them.

"Hey, what are your names?!" I asked trying to keep a nice attitude.

"My name is Kaiser, and he's Silver Fang, but we all call him Silver." Replied the boy who I said looked calm and in the summer mood.

"I'm Chase and he's Marshall," I replied.

"Marshall's your best friend?" Asked Kaiser.

"Yeah, we've known each other since grade school,"

"Damn, same for Silver and I,"

I looked over at Silver and saw that he wasn't speaking.

"Hey Silver?" I asked

"It's Silver Fang," He replied relatively aggressively towards me.

"Silver Fang, what's up with the tattoo?" I asked, kind of interestingly. The tattoo was a detailed face.

"It's for my mother, she died." He replied swiftly

"That's sad, my father passed away on the job," I told him. He did seem to look at my face and seemed slightly interested to know.

"What job did he have?"

"He was a police officer,"

"How did he die?"

"Tried to arrest a robber. The robber resisted and stabbed my father repeatedly before his partner stopped him. Died in the hospital."

"That partner of his seemed to be shitty, he should've helped your father arrest him," He said looking mad.

I had a little chuckle before I returned to a more serious look, and soon enough, so did Silver and Kaiser.

Marshall, who was sitting there awkwardly, got our attention, and pointed us to the teacher, who was staring at us.

"Save the chatter for lunch I know summer just ended and we're still in the mood, but now we're entering the school year," Mr. Hailway replied

"Sorry sir,"

"Good,"

As he walked away from us, I looked in towards Rocky's direction, and he didn't seem to be okay.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing, telling us our first period was done. As I exited the class, I went to my second class, which was Science, and prepared myself for another hour and a half of teacher's talking to us about the school year.

 **A.N / It's been so long since I've last written a story. So sorry if either there are a lot of errors or not much action, for now, I'm just trying to introduce you all to the characters and environments they will be in. Please remember to review and give me ideas for a plot on the next chapter. The more ideas there are, the sooner I can get the next chapter started!**


	3. Trouble

**Chapter 2**

 **A.N / Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2 of Teenage Drama, or chapter 3, for whatever you call it. Updates will come every once in a while. I can't promise anything coming out weekly. School work is becoming more piled up, therefore, I have less time to write these stories. Enough of me rambling, here's Chapter 2, Zuma and Skye's rivalry.**

 **Zuma's POV**

Second period, I rushed to my class, and immediately, I didn't like what I saw. Skye was in the class I was entering and the only seat available was the one next to her.

As I prepared for World War three as I knew it, I sat down, hoping she would either pretend I'm not here, or just ignore me.

When she turned to my direction and gave me a groan, I scoffed, which seemed to piss her off.

"What are you angry about?" She asked sarcastically. God I hated when she did that. How the hell can Chase fall in love this women?!

"Nothing, just the usual where I have to sit next to you," I replied, not in the mood of roasting her.

"Had is the word to emphasis," She said back with a smirk.

"Can you just shut up! 

"Can't take the blow? You're such a pussy."

"You're the one who started this argument!"

After I said that, she sort of just moved away from me. Not physically, but verbally.

The teacher was giving us a glare, and pointed to Skye and I to get out the classroom. Immediately after that gesture, we gulped, knowing that the first day, and we were already in trouble.

As Skye and I approached the door, the teacher, known as Mrs. Elen, was waiting for us.

"Alright you two, you must have known each other to get into a fight on the first day," Mrs. Elen said to us as she crossed her arms, her too looking like she didn't want to tell us this.

"Yes we know each other," I replied, after what seemed to be seconds of silence. Skye gave me a scoff after my response which I tensely ignored. The last thing I wanted was to be sent down to the office.

"Well, judging from my experiences, you don't seem to have the best of interactions, but if you have a problem with each other, sort it outside of my classroom, or next time I will send you down to the office. Okay?" She said with a serious tone that we recognized.

This time both of us gave her the silent treatment. It was kind of funny, as we both struggled to not chuckle, however, Mrs. Elen noticed this and raised her voice to the point where the other students in the class could hear her.

"I said do you understand?!"

We both, startled, gave her the answer she was looking for, and after that conversation, went to our seats.

As we both looked at each other after what was a pretty embarrassing moment, we had our first "normal" sentence for the school year to say to each other.

"No coming back?"

"Nope."

 **Marshall's POV**

As my second period ended, I said bye to all my friends I made. Our coach for gym made us do a little bit of every sport we are expected to do throughout the semester. Physical Education was hard, mostly because of the issue with my legs. When I told them and my coach the story, they were as amazed as shocked they could be.

You see, when I was younger. My mom and I moved to New York to escape a violent neighbourhood which had claimed the life of my father. A couple of years later, when I was six, a burglar would enter my home, and with a firearm, unleash a barrage of bullets in our direction. My mom, who was the only remaining family I had left, shielded me from the bullets, and as a result, it cost her life. However, not everything she was able to shield as some of the bullets that struck her, went through her body and into me. I had two bullets lodged inside my right leg, and the doctors couldn't take them out. I also sustained two gunshot wounds to my torso from the event, but they fully recovered, unlike my legs. As a result, my legs, they cause me pain when I do too much activities.

As painful as it sounds, it wasn't really a big of a deal, as I learned to cope with the pain. I would wear some knee braces to help my legs as I sleep. In the morning, I would take some pills to ease the pain, and they would be as good as a regular leg, but by afternoon, I'd be limping, gradually losing strength in my legs.

As I approached my third class, late again because I just came back from gym, I recognized some people. Those new kids, Kaiser and Silver, along with Rocky. They seemed to be having a quiet conversation as the teacher was talking. Couldn't blame them. We weren't getting any work on the first day, and all we're doing is seeing what this semester has for us.

"Hey Rocky," I said, appearing out of no where, which seemed to make him jump.

"Dude, that's not funny!" He replied, not looking in the mood.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh my god, you're just like Chase, always poking into my life, I'm fine!" 

I was shocked to see Rocky mad. As I looked into his eyes, I saw pure hatred. But not aiming towards me, but rather at someone he knew.

"Rocky, is someone bothering you here?" I asked, as he seemed to tense up, I knew I hit a clue.

"No," He stuttered.

"Rocky, we all have struggles here, and not telling anyone and going through the pain alone only puts more weight on your shoulders. Please, talk to me," I said, genuinely worried for my friend.

Before I could get an answer. One of the new kids tapped me.

"Uh, Marshall it is, right?" The gentle boy asked, rather kindly.

"Yes, and you must be Kaiser," I replied.

"Yes, the person right next to me is Silver, or Silver Fang," Kaiser said, pointing towards a relatively scary man with a face tattoo.

"Hey," Silver replied, rather bluntly.

"So, what class is this?" Kaiser asked, rather curiously.

"I believe this is Religion," I said, as he gave me a face.

"This is a Catholic school?" Kaiser said, rather surprised.

"Yeah, even a barnacle like you would know that," Silver Fang replied to Kaiser with a scoff.

"Oh shut up!"

As those two continued to get into a playful argument. I couldn't help but notice Rocky, who seemed to be suffering on his own.

It's not that he was crying, but rather fighting back the tears, trying to act tough. But I knew better.

I knew that Rocky was going through something that's making him feel this way. Could it be? No.

"Rocky, if there's something wrong you want to talk about, you have me," I said, hoping Rocky would take it in a good way.

Surprisingly, after he took a deep breath. He told me one word.

"Okay,"

I didn't talk to him after, because I don't want to leave Rocky on a bad note, and knowing my luck, this is probably the best way to leave him.

After that somewhat quiet and swift conversation, the teacher approached me.

"Marshall, right?" She asked.

"Yes," I responded, looking quiet worried. Was I in trouble already?

"You're late," She said bluntly.

"Yeah, I just came back from gym," I said, hoping she would buy the horrible excuse.

She looked at me like a mother and child arguing, but eventually walked away, saying nothing.

As the teacher headed back to her desk, I went back talking to Kaiser and Silver. They were good people.

Kaiser was a more outgoing type of person. Even though we didn't talk about anything too important or personal, we still had fun talking. He was easy to talk to, and seemed to know how to calm others down and see through our emotions.

Silver, on the other hand was more quiet and mysterious. Like he hid a dark past. He didn't really say anything to me, aside from a remark, or a whisper to Kaiser. You may have thought he was talking crap about me, but Kaiser says it's not, as I see no joke in his eyes.

Time flew by fast and the next thing we knew, class ended, and we headed to the cafeteria. As Kaiser, Silver and I headed towards the cafeteria, we spotted Chase, Rubble, Zuma, Skye and Everest already in a seat, presumably waiting for us. I noticed four seats open, my guessing Chase had told the gang about the new friends.

As we sat down and shared some memorable experiences during the summer, I couldn't help but see Rocky leave his seat quietly, trying to avoid the others attention. I saw Rocky leave towards the hallway to the lockers and I couldn't help but follow him.

I told them I forgot my money in my locker, and swiftly walked my way to catch up with Rocky.

But I didn't see him anywhere.

I tried looking everywhere in the building for him, but I didn't see a trace of Rocky.

Defeated, I headed back to the cafeteria table to finish my grub quietly, silently hoping Rocky was okay. I hope he isn't doing anything that would jeopardize himself.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud ear piercing shatter, like a glass breaking, and a loud person near us yelling.

"YOU IDIOT ZUMA!"

 **A.N / Oooh, what did you do Zuma? And is Rocky okay? Next update will come around at roughly the same time span as last update, maybe longer. I do plan on releasing a rather tragic one shot, later that I have been working on as a 'side project.' Anyways, I'll see you all later!**

 **V-Dawg**


End file.
